Mirrors
by StinsBatskylovin
Summary: The mirror is reflecting back at her as she stands in front of it in her wedding dress on her wedding day. She had been crying since putting the dress on thinking about her life and where she is right now. The moment she realized she fell for Barney Stinson was the special time they spent together during the time Barney needed her the most. 2008-2013 Song included!
1. The Mirror In Front Of Me

Summer of 2008: The summer that was an almost but didn't happen this was the summer that ended with Barney falling in love with Robin which we know was a painful Spring and Summer for mostly Barney. We know that at this point during this time Barney was injured due to his bus accident but this time was before his accident so Barney is not injured or needing help recovering from the accident. Robin feels guilty over what happened between Barney and Ted however she is not putting any blame on Barney after they slept together she's mostly blaming herself. And, to make up for it she decides to spend sometime with Barney without anyone knowing.

* * *

_**Robin stands in front of the big mirror taking a deep breath and looking at her reflection in her wedding dress. She has been crying ever since putting this dress on thinking about many different things from her life now with Barney and on the way to marry him but also remembering the things she set out to do when she moved to New York. Thinking back to the night she had met Barney and Ted at Maclaren's, she never thought when she set out to New York that she would meet her soulmate. In fact she didn't believe in that word until she realized her feelings for Barney after she was about to lose him for it seems like the 10th time. But as she stood in front of that mirror. she always dreamed of meeting a guy who was smart, funny, challenging but never thought she would meet him the moment she arrived in New York. She moved from Canada to get away from all those loser guys that never took her seriously but most of it was because of her job. But, luckily that night she went out with some friends from work changed her life forever and it brought her to realize that there are more things in life than just her career.  
**_

_**Then she remembered one particular night a night that changed everything for her and brought her to this moment right now.**_

**Aren't you somethin' to admire, cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror**  
** And I can't help but notice, you reflect in this heart of mine**  
** If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find**  
** Just know that I'm always parallel on the other side**

* * *

Spring and Summer of 2008!

**Flashback: Maybe the crazy thing is that I love you and after all this time maybe the crazy of it all is that the trouble is that it's not troubling it's more like life is short and the more we waste waiting for US the less time we have to be together forever.**

Robin might not see it right now but those words took her back to a time when she was most happy. When she and Barney had fun crazy adventures, before they were even a couple they used to have these fun exciting times going out together for a day or an evening doing wild and crazy things like going bungee jumping or finding new ways to play laser tag. The last time they played laser tag together was in 2008. Robin had a bad day at work but after work she went to the bar where nobody but Barney was there drinking alone.

"Hey" Robin smiled at him sweetly but with a slight sadness to her tone. It has been a few days since she saw Barney but today for some reason he looked a bit sad. She didn't know why and didn't bother to ask instead she sat down opposite him in their booth and half smiled with a frown.

"Oh, hi Robin haven't seen you around in a while." Barney started smiling lightly at his friend. "I know, it's been a few days. How are you Robin?" Barney asked glad to have someone to talk to since his other friends were off doing other things with their lives.

"Good. Works hectic and exhausting but I'm good." She stated the truth because it was the truth, she is fine and good but she hates work but doesn't want to get into that right now.

"That's good I guess." Barney smiled looking a bit upset about something.

"Are you okay Barney you seem sad about something?" Robin had to ask, she didn't want to at first but she wanted to know and hoped that everything is okay with him.

"I'm fine, I just been thinking about a lot of things lately. About where my life is heading and why I do the stupid things I do to upset those around me." This is the first time since the night after they slept together for the first time when he was really upset about what happened with Ted on his birthday.

"Oh" Is this because of what happened with Ted?" Robin knew that answer was yes but she still wanted to know.

"Look, us sleeping together that was something I blame myself for not you. If I hadn't leaned in to kiss you that night you wouldn't be sitting here drinking alone. I really blame this on myself, not you. Ted just doesn't except that so there's nothing we can do to change his mind." Robin knew this was hard on Barney, not being friends with Ted was half the real reason why Barney was feeling alone but the other half was about Robin. Of course Barney didn't want to say anything so that he would keep to himself however seeing Robin right now makes him happy and glad he still has someone on his side.

That was the night right after Ted's 30th birthday party and after that night Barney and Robin kept in touch. They chatted on the phone, online, texted and even met up for drinks together and one night after work they met up to play laser tag. This was the first time they went laser tagging together since that night two years before when they wingman'd each other and played Battleship at Robin's apartment. But, that was one of the funner times they have had since meeting each other and getting to know one another. And, that night, even though Barney would never admit to this it was the night he fell for Robin Scherbatsky.

The following weekend Robin had off from work and Barney took some time off it was his first vacation day of the year. So, Barney asked Robin to go away with him for the weekend to this little BandB outside of the city. At this time of the year, it was about to turn from Spring into Summer and it was starting to get hotter by the day. Barney didn't want to ask Robin to go along with him to this Bed and Breakfast but when he saw how stressed out she was he insisted that she join him on his trip.

"So, I have this weekend off and I was wondering if you would like to join me here." Barney put a little flier for the bed and breakfast on the table in front of Robin and immediately she smiled up at Barney saying "Yes." Robin needed to get away for a little while and this weekend is better than nothing plus this BandB looks peaceful and relaxing so she and Barney went to the BandB for that weekend.


	2. Fears Of The Future

Chapter 2 please enjoy and keep reading!

_Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you baby, it was easy  
Comin' back _

* * *

The mirror is looking back at Barney as he stands staring himself down. His fears and nerves of almost walking down that isle is settling into one of the scariest albeit best day of his life. But as he stands there, looking at himself in his tux he reflex on the past and how he got here on this day looking at himself in the tall mirror in this beautiful church. This day has had so many twist and turns but Barney wouldn't change anything about how he feels at this moment. Just moments from walking down the isle and marrying his best friend, the love of his life and even if this moment is scary but wonderful he still fears that the future ahead might turn out badly not only for him but for Robin too.

The day he had met Robin Scherbatsky was the day his life changed. The moment he saw her he knew she was beautiful but once he got to know her he not only knew she was beautiful but also smart and witty and fun to be around. He doesn't know how she did it but she put up with all of his crazy antics, his womanizing, his challenges, she met his family and they all loved her the moment they met her just like he liked her when he first met her.

The day he finally figured out what he wanted and where he wants his life to go was the first time he's ever truly been honest with himself. He's known as a liar, probably one of the best liars he knows but the moment he decided to propose to Robin was the only time in his life where he didn't lie. He knew long before actually proposing that he wanted to be with Robin for the rest of his life but since they were with other people and couldn't be together the timing was still not right.

But, soon enough they were both single and the time to be together officially after too much time apart was here and for the last time Barney put everything he had on the line to get the only woman he's ever truly loved back for good.

Standing in front of this mirror and it reflecting back at him he wonders how Robin Scherbatsky ever wanted to be with him. Sometimes he wishes that Robin would've said no when he proposed because the thought of losing her again in the future was too much for his heart to take. If she said no that would've been the end of trying and the beginning of moving on for good. But, she didn't say no and ever since that night on that rooftop on Christmas Eve was not as nerve racking or scary. Looking back at that night and hoping/praying that Robin would say yes because she loves him and wants to be with him, he never imagined them being in this church about to get married. Two people who never wanted to get married or have a commitment to another person are right now in their own rooms getting ready for the start of their new lives together.

The love they share is now or never and the moment this day is over will be the moment that Barney Stinson and Robin Scherbatsky will end the scary thoughts about life and marriage and wipe it away forever.

* * *

***FB***

* * *

2009

"I can't believe you bought these for me." Robin just received two tickets, front row to a Bon Jovi concert that she had been wanting to go to since they announced this tour.

"I knew you wanted to go so I bought two tickets for us to go." Barney smiled glad that Robin is happy that he bought these tickets for them and then Robin hugged him tighter than she has in over a month.

Since their breakup Barney and Robin went back to be the best friends they were before dating and since Barney knew that Robin wanted to go to this concert back when they were together not knowing if they would be together but when they did breakup Barney didn't forget about the concert he had pre-wanted to go to. The concert was almost sold out but luckily he found good seats at a good price at the last minute.

"I bought these back when we were together and wanted to surprise you with them but we broke up before I could tell you about them."

The reason Barney and Robin got along so well is because they had so much in common especially music. That's how back when they first met they bonded over music and what types they liked. He had made a Get Psyched mix CD for her when he knew what music she liked it was the first gift Barney ever gave her. She hadn't forgotten the night he came over and listened to the CD with her as they drank some wine and talked. Barney always liked Robin from the moment he saw her but the more he got to know her the more he fell for her. Barney would never admit it to anyone, even Robin. But, the little times they shared together was the best times he's ever had and it was how he started falling more in love but didn't know how to express the feelings he had then.

'Thank you. I can't believe you did this but thank you I've been wishing to go to this concert but the tickets were sold out by the time I got a chance to buy them." Robin and Barney were still in a embrace

of hugging as she talked but the moment she hugged him was the moment she wished would never end. She doesn't want to admit it but she misses him like she misses a good scotch when she isn't near the nearest bar but of course she will keep that to herself.

_It was easy  
Comin' back into you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along  
It's like you're my mirror _

As Robin stood in front of the mirror in front of her she remembered the times when she fell for Barney Stinson and fell hard. The times when she just couldn't get out of bed because all that she thought about that kept her awake all night was Barney. And, she also thought about the times when they were just friends broing our and doing crazy things. But, then she remembered the times when she was alone and wished that Barney was there sleeping beside her in bed or just talking casually on the phone, by text or at Maclaren's. All of these times was the best times of her life and she wouldn't change that for a minute.

But, still as she stands in front of this tall mirror in front of her she wonders if she didn't meet or fell in love with Barney where would she be right now. If she didn't take that job in New York 9 years ago or hadn't met Ted, Marshall and Lily. Where would she be? The more she thought about it more she didn't have an answer to support a reason to where she hoped to be in her life. But then she thought about why she came to New York and the reason she wanted to have a career she's always dreamed of or traveling the world. None of those things panned out for her and that is now worrying her mind.

Loving Barney, being loved by him is best thing in her life and she wouldn't change that for a second. But, the more she thought about what she wants out of life the more she worries about what's going to happen if she marries Barney in just a few minutes...

_you are the love of my life _

**Thanks for the comments/replies to this I appreciate your comments and hope you continue reading cause it's just getting good.**


End file.
